<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flag by dduucckk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608803">Flag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk'>dduucckk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP pride month 2020!! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for week two of girlwithacrown's HP pride month prompts! This week's prompt was flag.</p><p>Sirius and James make unique additions to their pride flags, and at the pride parade they see two other people with matching flags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP pride month 2020!! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts">girlwithacrown</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Prongsie darling?”</p><p>“Yes, Padfoot?”</p><p>“Do you happen to know where the <i>fuck</i> my pride flag got to?”</p><p>“I’ve got it right here, Pads, no need to worry. Just putting on some finishing touches.”</p><p>Sirius abandons the search in his room and stomps out to the living room of the flat he and James share, where James is sitting on the sofa, Sirius’s pride flag in his hands, happily sewing away.</p><p>“Well why didn’t you tell me that, you fucker? I just trashed my room looking for it.”</p><p>James smiles his best sweet, innocent smile. Sirius doesn’t trust it one bit. “Maybe that was the point.”</p><p>“In that case, you’re helping me clean it up.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Yup.” Sirius is tempted to jump on top of James and not move until he agrees to help, but James is holding a needle, so he decides that it would most likely not end the way he wants it to. Instead, he flops down on the couch next to James and watches him work. “What finishing touches are you adding? I thought you finished the flags last week.”</p><p>James grins. “I did, but yesterday I came across these, and they were just too good to pass up.”</p><p>Sirius looks in the direction of James’s nod and laughs. On the coffee table is James’s flag, and sewn over the pansexual pride colours is a huge iron on patch in the shape of a stag. Taking a closer look at the flag in James’s hands, Sirius realizes that he is sewing an equally large patch onto the rainbow flag, this one in the shape of a dog.</p><p>“James, that’s amazing! How did you find those?”</p><p>“I was just walking around, minding my own business,” Sirius snorts. “I <i>was</i>, I swear!” James protests. “Anyway, I saw this shop that had all sorts of pride themed stuff and I thought, why not? Maybe I’d find something to really perfect our looks for the parade.”</p><p>“And you did,” Sirius says.</p><p>“And I did,” James agrees. “And Sirius, the woman working at the shop, oh my god. I think I’m in love.”</p><p>Sirius laughs. “You met her for what, five minutes?”</p><p>“<i>Sirius</i>,” James groans, “She was gorgeous, and funny, and perfect and if I ever see her again I’m asking her out.”</p><p>“Good luck with that.” Sirius pats James on the back. “I’m going to go get ready, and you better finish sewing that patch on.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>The pride parade is huge, and loud, and absolutely amazing. Sirius has always loved it, ever since his very first pride. He loves the energy, he loves the excitement, and most of all he loves the people. Looking around, he can see drag queens with their elaborate makeup, he can see wide eyed teenagers who have never seen anything like this before, he can see older people with their partners who have been here dozens of times and still love it as much as ever.</p><p>Sirius laughs, barely audible above the noise, and turns to James, who has suddenly gone very still. “Sirius, look!” he says, pointing to a building just up the road, “It’s her, it’s the woman from the shop!”</p><p>Sirius cranes his neck to see better, cursing his height (or lack thereof). He stands on his tiptoes and manages to see a woman standing on the front step of the building, long red hair falling over her shoulders and partially covering the doe sewn onto the trans flag she has draped over her shoulders like a cape. It’s the man standing next to her, however, that catches Sirius’s attention. He’s facing the woman, which gives Sirius a decent view of his face, and he is absolutely gorgeous. Really, the only thing Sirius can clearly see is his hair, but it’s curly and just a bit messy and falls into his eyes and Sirius is weak for curls, he can’t help it. He leans over and whispers to James, “Do you think she’s dating that bloke she’s talking to?”</p><p>“I really hope not,” James replies.</p><p>“Me too.” Sirius is still staring at the man when he turns just enough for Sirius to be able to see his flag-cape. A bi flag with a wolf sewn onto it.</p><p>“Prongs, look!” Sirius says, “He’s got a wolf and she’s got a doe!”</p><p>James grabs Sirius’s arm in his excitement. “And we’re a dog and a stag! Sirius, we need to talk to them! It’s destiny!”</p><p>Sirius rolls his eyes at the concept of destiny, but allows himself to be pulled towards the pair on the steps. Just at that moment, however, the parade starts moving, and Sirius and James are swept along with the crowd and quickly lose track of them.</p><p>As they walk, they keep an eye out for the flags with the wolf and doe and for long red hair and curly brown hair. James is taller, so it’s him that finally spots them, and drags Sirius over, and despite being stopped several times by various friends and acquaintances, they finally manage to get close enough to shout a greeting.</p><p>The woman looks at James as if she’s trying to figure out where she knows him from, and Sirius can tell exactly when she remembers. A wide smile appears on her face, and she walks over to them, dragging her friend along in much the same way that James is doing to Sirius. The friend, Sirius realizes, is even lovelier up close. Tall, with big brown eyes and a gentle smile that makes Sirius want to melt. He manages a weak “Hello,” and the grin and blush he gets in return almost makes his heart stop.</p><p>James isn’t suffering nearly as much as Sirius is, or if he is, he’s at least hiding it better. He has introduced them both to the woman, whose name is Lily, and she introduces her friend Remus, who just moved here recently and works at the shop with her and who (here she gives Sirius a pointed look) has been saying recently that he wants a boyfriend. Sirius blushes bright red, but makes conversation with Remus and finds that as well as being one of the most beautiful people Sirius has ever seen, he is funny, and clever, and has a lovely Welsh accent, and by the end of the day they have exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up for coffee in a few days and Sirius swears he has never been this happy.</p><p>That evening, he and James head home, both in a bit of a daze (because James got Lily’s number as well, and Sirius doesn’t think James is ever going to stop talking about her) , and both very very happy that James decided to buy those patches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dduucckk">My tumblr!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>